Hermanas
by sessmily
Summary: ya llego la hora de regresar, al cielo, las diosas no deben estar mas tiempo en el mundo terrenal, pero hay un problema solo una se podria quedar...
1. Chapter 1

Hermanas

En el mundo de los dioses se vive de distinta forma ya que son seres

Hermosos inmortales poderosos, ven a los seres que habitan el mundo debajo de ellos como seres inferiores y se divierten observando de cuando en cuando la interacción entre ellos, aunque son dioses respetan jerarquías de poder, eso quieres decir

Que entre ellos hay un dios que es el más poderoso que todos los demás

Una de estos hermosos seres bajo al mundo de abajo a ella le gustaba ver

Interactuar a esta criaturas, así que cualquier lugar era bueno para echar un

Vistazo a estas criaturas bajo con los rayos de luz de una hermosa nube

o:p /o:p 

Hacia un hermoso día soleado se podía ver pasar la luz suavemente por entre las ramas de los árboles; varios de estos árboles se veían que tenían sus hojas secas

En medio de este hermoso bosque pasaba un pequeño riachuelo de aguas cristalinas

Era un bosque donde habitaban varias especies de animales pequeños

Se podía oír el trinar de los pájaros eso era algo que llamo mucha la atención

De lyn que seguía alegre a un par de aves pequeñas: más atrás de ella

Venían caminando jaken que miraba algo bravo la escena

Se acerco lo mas que pudo a ella (recuerden que estaba dando vueltas siguiendo una

Pareja de pájaros)

Jaken: lyn niña deja de dar vueltas y quédate tranquila –dijo jaken enfadado

Sesshoumaru: déjala jaken- dijo y se alejo de ellos

Para acercarse a un enorme árbol puso su mano como sintiendo las energías de mismo

Levanto la mirada y observo fijamente una de las enormes ramas

o:p /o:p 

MANAMI estaba sentada en la rama de árbol estaba entretenida mirando

El bosque cuando los vio a aparecer era unos demonios y una niña humana

Ella estaba intrigada ¿Qué hacían esos demonios con esa niña?, ¿Será que la atraparon para comérsela? No, no parecía que fuera eso la niña estaba alegre siguiendo unas aves

Manami vio cuando el demonio se acerco al árbol donde ella estaba sentada

Levanto la mirada como si pudiera detectar su presencia, eso no podía ser

Era imposible, ese ser no podía verla.

Junto a manami apareció su hermana mayor masumi

Masumi: ¿que estas haciendo aquí?

Manami vio que el demonio movió suavemente la cabeza donde estaba su recién llegada hermana (como mirándola a ella también)

Masumi: vio que su hermanita seguía mirando hacia debajo de ellas intrigada bajo la mirada, era un demonio (un ser inferior a ellas) de largos cabellos blancos de extraña estola en el hombro y de una fría muy fría mirada no lo había visto antes aunque al mismo tiempo se le hacia conocido

Masumi: ¿quien es?-pregunto a su hermana

Manami: ¡no lo se!

Masumi que era la mas osada de las dos bajo flotando suavemente hasta donde

Estaba el (se paro frente a el)

Lo miro detalladamente (se acero cara a cara a el)

Masumi: murmuro para solamente ser oída por su hermana ya que el no la podía oír

-eres un demonio poderoso-ella sonrió- es la primera vez que veo uno de cerca…

Seshoumaru ni siquiera parpadeo, seguía mirándola

Masumi levanto la mirada-puedes bajar-le dijo a su hermana

o:p /o:p 

Manami no estaba muy convencida a pesar de que ese ser no se había movido, miraba a su hermana como si la pudiese ver

Siendo ambas seres místicos (diosas) podían mirar tranquilamente a otras criaturas

(hanyou, youkai, humanos, hasta fantasmas) y ninguno de estos detectabas sus presencias este era el primer demonio que parecía verlas o por lo mínimo

Percibirlas

La miraba de el parecía que la estuviese detallando de los pies a la cabeza

o:p /o:p 

Sesshoumaru detecto la presencia del ser que estaba sentado sobre la rama del árbol la podía ver aunque no muy claramente ya que la veía como un fantasma (traslucida etérea) tenia el cabello largo negro y los ojos verdes agua (casi grises) tenia un hermoso traje parecía ser un tennyou del bosque, no era humana ni demonio y no poseía

Jyaki (energía demoníaca) de repente al lado de ella a parece una segunda

Tennyou, sesshoumaru oye la conversación que tienen estos dos seres

Ella es de largos cabellos marrones y ojos azules

La ve bajarse (como flotando) ve y oye toda la conversaron

Así que ellas creen que no las puedo ver-pensó sesshoumaru

Continuara

mily


	2. el encuentro

Encuentro

Masumi: miro por encima del hombro del demonio de cabellos plateados

Vio a los otros demonios y vio algo que le llamo la atención

Eso hizo que ella desapareciera frete a sesshoumaru

Y apareciera frente a lo que le llamo la atención

Masumi apareció junto a al niña humana esta estaba entretenida tratando de agarrar

Una pareja de aves que volaban bajo

Masumi se reía del intento de lyn por capturar dichas aves

Hizo un movimiento con sus dedos y las aves se posaron sobre unas piedras

La niña reía de alegría

Sesshoumaru al pensar que lyn estaba en peligro se acerco rápidamente

(Como para atacar) pero se detuvo al ver que la tennyou no le hizo nada lyn solo

Estaba entretenida mirando a la niña

Manami: hermana debemos irnos

Masumi: miro que al lado de ella estaba el demonio de cabellos plateados

Tienes razón –dijo ella a su hermana

Lyn: señor sesshoumaru tengo hambre pudo agarrar esa fruta

-Dijo la niña señalando loa fruta de un gran árbol

Masumi: con que te llamas sesshoumaru soy masumi lastima que no me puedas oír

Dijo esto y desapareció

Manami al ver que su hermana había desaparecido ella también desapareció

Sesshoumaru: así que esa tennyou se llama masumi lo recordare

Nadie más se percato de la presencia de esos seres del bosque

o:p /o:p 

Manani siguió a su hermana le dijo lo que supuso; que ese demonio las

Había detectado como sus ojos se fijaban en ellas dos seres misticos

Masumi: eso es imposible ese ser inferior no nos pudo haber detectado

Ella se río de la sugerencia de su joven hermana. No ese demonio no se pudo haber dado cuenta de la presencia de ellas; ellas eran diosas.

No volvieron a hablar del tema

TIEMPO DESPUES

o:p /o:p 

Masumi se dio cuenta que su hermana había adquirido la costumbre de desaparecer

Por cortos periodos como ambas eran diosas podían ir a cualquier parte con solo desearlo ambas tenían grandes poderes si lo querían podían destruir grandes aldeas

Enteras y acabar con todo ser inferior a ellas, crear grandes olas (maremotos) que podían destruir todo a su paso, terremotos o huracanes. También podían dar vida

Revivir a los muertos de cualquier especie o transformar un feo campo seco y marchito

En uno hermoso y floreado también podían otorgar poderes a demonios o quitárselos

En fin el poder de los dioses eras infinito, claro que eso no ocurría cada rato

Porque a los dioses no les gustaba bajar al mundo terrenal preferían observar de lejos

De ves en cuando y muy pocas veces intervenían en algún suceso

Estaba súper intrigada en donde se había metido su hermana pareciera que la aburriera El cielo, masumi pensó en ella y apareció donde ella se encontraba

o:p /o:p 

Llego hasta donde había un gran terreno plano (no había árboles a la vista)

Vio a un pequeño demonio verde siguiendo a un jabalí

Jaken: no se preocupe señor sesshoumaru no se ensucie las manos

Yo lo atrapare para usted

Lyn: animo señor jake casi lo atrapa

Masumi se quedo sentada un una nube baja mirando toda la escena

Todavía no encontraba a su hermana, entonces recordó donde había visto esos seres eran los del otro día, ¿que hacia su hermana espiándolos otra ves?

Sesshoumaro había vuelto a captar la presencia de uno de esos seres

Esa mujer los había seguido varias veces lo único que hacia era observar.

Desde que la había visto sentada en la rama de ese viejo árbol

Pero el día de hoy habían aparecido las dos; una estaba

Flotando sobre una gran roca (como si estuviera sentada)

Sesshoumaru levanto la mirada al cielo y se dio cuenta que

Llego la otra

Masumi vio a su hermana estaba sentada sobre una gran roca a una

Corta distancia de donde estaban ellos

Masumi desapareció de donde estaba y volvió aparecer al lado

De su hermana

Masumi: se puede saber ¿por que estas aquí? Te he estado buscando

Manami: mirando solamente-contesto-

Masumi: ¿mirando que? A ¿Quiénes? A ¿ellos? ¿Desde cuando los espías?

Manami: miro un rato a su hermana

De las dos ella era la más tímida pero su hermana masumi era la más

Osada, fuerte rebelde y hermosa su traje era muy sensual

En el frente un escote en v hasta la cintura y la falda tenia dos rajas

Que se les podía ver las piernas era de color rojo lo que

Hacia destacar sensualidad eso era algo que cualquier criatura masculina decía al verla

Manami también es bella pero al ser más tímida su belleza es dulce

Más suave y calmado el traje de ella no era ta revelador aunque cualquiera que la viera se sentía atraído por ella se podía decir que tenis un aire de inocencia mientras la belleza de su hermana era avasalladora

Ya que destilaba sensualidad a demás de decisión

Manami no contesto nada, eso hizo que ella pensara en ese ser;

Ese demonio de cabellos plateados (sesshoumaru)

Lo volvió a mirar detalladamente

Y miro a su hermana

Después de ese día masumi siguió varias veces a su pequeña hermana

Ella no había vuelto a seguir al demonio sesshoumaru

Aunque no tenia cabeza para pensar ya que en el mundo de los dioses

Había cosas mas importantes según sabía el dios youji pensaba tomar esposa

Y tal ves una de ellas seria la elegida ellas se presentaron ante el y ante el dios supremo

Hubo una reunión se discutieron muchas cosas pero no se llegaban

A un acuerdo una de las discusiones más fuertes eran las del matrimonio

A masumi eso no le molestaba total su deber era casarse con un dios

De pronto se hizo el silencio el dios mas poderoso se dirigió a manami

Para preguntarle y tu te casarías con youji si saliera elegida como su pareja

Manami se asombro e hizo algo que asombro a todos

Manami: no, no lo haría señor no lo amo

Masumi quedo muy asombrada de la repuesta de su hermanita

Enamorada se podía decir que esa palabra no la esperaba ambas sabían que

Había veces que los dioses se enamoraban y otra que no

Pero eso no impedía los matrimonios

¿Estas enamorada de alguien pequeña?- pregunto el dios supremo

Manami: no señor de nadie es que deseo enamorarme para poder casarme

El dios supremo miro a masumi y tu masumi dime ¿estas enamorada de alguien?

No señor-respondió asombrada- nunca he sentido eso

Ni siquiera se por que mi hermana dijo eso

Yo si lo se-dijo el dios- es algo que no han aprendido me parece

Que hay emociones que no han experimentado ya que aquí en el cielo

Han estado muy protegidas pero ya pensé en una solución

El gran dios movió los dedos de una mano

Esto hizo que ellas desaparecieran


	3. realidad

realidad

Masumi abrió los ojos ¿en donde estaba? ¿Que hacia en ese frió lugar?

¿Por que el viento soplaba y la hacia estremecer?

Vio a su hermana estaba inconciente en el piso y estaba desnuda

Lo cual hizo mirarse, ella también lo estaba y lo que era peor;

Estaba en el mundo inferior pero; ¿que hacia allí?, ¿como llegaron?

En ese momento su hermana recupero el conocimiento ambas tennyo

Se miraron unos instantes ninguna podía entender lo que estaba pasando

Se miraban las manos tocaban el piso, algo había pasado y no era nada bueno

¿Que rayos hacían? manami fue la primera en comprender lo que les había ocurrido

Se hecho a llorar amargamente

Masumi abrazo a su hermana; no llores, saldremos de esto

Manami: lo siento tanto, por mi culpa nos degradaron, ahora somos mortales

EN ALGUN LUGAR COMO A DOS KILOMETROS DE DISTANCIA

SE ENCONTRABA EL GRAN SESSHOUMARU JUNTO A JAKEN Y LYN

EN UN INSTANTE RECONOCIO EL AROMA SIN DECIR UNA PALABRA

SE TRANSFORMO Y SIGUIO EL RASTRO

Masumi sintió una presencia maligna, manami escóndete-dijo ella

Manami se escondió tras unos arbustos para ver aparecer frente a ellas

A sesshoumaru masumi se enfrento como pudo a el (recuerden que esta desnuda la pobre) sesshoumaru la miro unos instantes y desapareció

Ambas mujeres quedaron asombradas por lo que les había pasado

Y aun más. Por que ese ser las había encontrado, si el se decidía atacarlas

Ellas estaban indefensas ya que sus poderes habían sido reducidos a una tercera parte

Manami salio de su escondite, se acerco a su hermana

El se había ido estaban solas en el mundo mortal, solo esperaban

Que no se volvieran a encontrar a otro demonio y este decida atacarlas

Ninguna de las dos sabía como sobrevivir en este extraño mundo

Sesshoumaru no tardo, regreso donde ellas estaban y les llevo ropa

Unos kimonos ambas mujeres estaban asombrados

Sin decir una palabra se vistieron

Después lo miraron como esperando algo (parecían un par de cachorritos)

El le dio la espalda para que se vistieran

Movió la cabeza para mirar a tras de el (de reojo) y las vio vestidas y

Mirándolo como esperando algo volvió a fijar la mirada al frente para seguir su camino

Camino unos pasos y se detuvo volvió a mirarlas (de reojo) ellas seguían en el mismo sitio, entonces escucharon la masculina vos decir -¿que esperan? vamonos

Manami y masumi se comenzaron a mover (a caminar) siguiéndolo

No quería que cambiara de opinión

Caminaron durante bastante rato hasta llegar a donde se encontraban los demás,

Ninguno había dicho una palabra

Masumi tenia que hablar seriamente con su hermana necesitaba

Saber como era el como actuaba como pensaba (recuerden que manami lo

Vigilo por bastante tiempo)

Lyn al mirar a las dos mujeres se acerco alegre

Señor sesshoumaru ¿quienes son? hola dijo lyn con una sonrisa

Me llamo lyn -hola soy manami –respondió- y ella es mi hermana masumi

Desde ese día ellas ase unieron a ellos en su viaje

Claro jaken no estaba complacido el no quería compartir a su señor sesshoumaru

Y estas tennyous eran mucha competencia

Recuerden; eran como dos niñas grandes que estaban aprendiendo a

Comportarse en ese mundo quizás por eso las tomo bajo su protección sesshoumaru

Las cuidaba como quien cuida un tesoro bueno tres tesoros no nos

Olvidemos de lyn

Masumi como era la mas despreocupada fue la que empezó a contar la historia de lo que les había pasado a sesshoumaru

Se encontraban por el bosque ellos se habían dado cuenta de que los pocos poderes que aun les quedaban eran (aparecer y desaparece en distancia cortas, flotar curar) etc

Masumi seguía hablando con el señor sesshoumaru

Apareció del al lado de el y apareció sobre una gran roca alta

Estando allí encima izo un movimiento brusco se paro sobre un pie

Al mirar donde estaba el se lastimo un pie (se lesiono el tobillo)

Cayendo sobre el piso al lado de el

Mayuni: uhy me dolió dijo, siendo diosa a ella no había sabido lo que era el dolor se volvió mortal y lo conoció

Intento pararse pero lo pudo a durar penas lo logro sesshoumaru la miro unos

Instantes al ver que ella se lastimo el tobillo la alzo sin decir una palabra

Masumi le dijo muy suavemente. –Gracias-

Era la primera vez que alguien la alzaba y al pasar los días ambas se

Sentían que estaban encajando muy bien en el mundo mortal

Sesshoumaru la alzo para montarla sobre ah-uh lyn y manami estaban

Caminando

Manami le estaba ofreciendo al lyn unas frutas

Masumi había estado tan a gusto de haber sido alzada por el

Que no fue capaz de decirle que ella podía curarse sola

Espero que le diera la espalda para colocarse la mano sobre su tobillo

Así fue como se curo a si misma

La ropa que le trajo sesshoumaru era para manami un traje de los que usan la sacerdotisas (igual al de kikio) pero el de masumi era de colores rosado y azul oscuro

Era muy hermoso aunque poco sexi aunque practico para el mundo terrenal

También les trajo a manami un arco y flecha pero el arco era grueso

Y tenía forma de "m" en cambio a masumi como era mas fuerte le trajo una espada, al estregarle las armas: manami rechazo la de ella por no saber como usarla

Recuerden que era un ser poderoso que no necesitaban armas

Masumi recordó la respuesta que el le dio a su hermana

Ustedes no están mas en "el cielo" aquí deben aprender a defenderse

Si la llegan a atacar me será indiferente si mueren o viven

A masumi se le gravaron esas palabras, era verdad ya no estaban

En el lugar donde se consideraban poderosas y seguras

Así que comenzó a practicar con la espada siempre que tenía una duda

Le preguntaba al señor sessoumaru como usarla en determinado ataque

Pero ese día en particular no lo encontraba así que pensó en el y apareció a su lado

Cuando era diosa podía aparecer en cualquier parte del mundo con solo desearlo

Pero siempre estar invisible (sin ser detectada por criatura alguna)

Pero como sus poderes habían disminuido solo podía trasportarse a cortas distancia y ser detectada cuando aparecía en este caso apareció en la rama de un gran árbol

De cerezo este se encontraba sobre un pozo poco profundo

Y de allí vio bañándose a sesshoumaru

Estaba desnudo, solo tenia la estola (que es parte de su cola)

Estaba de perfil y miraba la lejanía no se oía ningún sonido solo el susurrar del viento por entre las hojas de los árboles el agua le llegaba a medio abdomen

Sesshoumaru: ¿se puede saber que hacer espiándome?

Dijo el sin ni siquiera parpadear mucho menos voltearse

Masumi casi se cae del árbol, pero indiferente desapareció y volvió aparecer

Al lado de el (por donde estaba mirando el)

Masumi: no quería espiar, solo lo estaba buscando para practicar

Sesshoumaru: déjame solo

Ella lo miro unos instantes y sonrió con picardía (como quien iba hacer una travesura)

Sesshoumaru ya las estaba conociendo y sabia que cuando ella sonría de esa manera nada bueno podía esperar

Ella desapareció en ese segundo el árbol de cerezo soltó todas las flores como por arte de magia y estas cayeron al pozo perfumando las aguas

continuara


	4. atraccion

atraccion

Disculpen la tardanza pero se me daño la PC, así que duro 8 días fuera de servicio y por eso no hubo actualizaciones, pero aquí les dejo una bien larga, espero que les gusten y me dejen mensajes, por favor también visiten mis otras historias, son: memorias perdidas, el lado oscuro de los mononokes,y una extraña enfermedad

AL RATO

Jaken olisqueo el aire; ¿que es lo que huele a flores? que olor tan rico

No pude ser es el amo sesshoumaru-pensó el demonio verde-

Amo sesshoumaru ¿por que huele así amo bonito? (por preguntar sesshoumaru le pego hasta sacarle varios chichones)

Manami se acababa de llegar con lyn de traer frutas comprendió lo que había pasado

Y temió por su hermana

Sesshoumaru llego hasta donde estaba ella; ella estaba indiferente

Lo sintió llegar no por el olor, sino por si presencia maligna de criatura poderosa

Antes de que el hablara, ella le dijo señor sesshoumaru mire -Lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo

Lo que ella estaba mirando era una hermosa piedra) joya que resplandecía entre una densa maleza) alguien la habrá perdido es hermosa

El la miro a ella, no a la joya

¿Me la puedo quedar?

Se acerco a ella y la tomo, el la estaba mirando como analizándola

Ella se puso el collar y lo miro noto que estaba bravo pero no entendió ¿Por qué?

Mi señor como le fue en su baño yo le quería tallar la espalda pero como usted me dijo que me fuera lo deje solo, ¿no esta molesto por eso?

Espero que le hayan gustado las flores; ese árbol tenía muchas

Y le sonrió dulcemente, sesshoumaru disgustado se acerco a ella y la tomo del brazo

Al apretarle por el disgusto que había pasado la mano a ella

Se la enveneno (le quemo la muñeca) ella se soltó por el dolor

El la soltó por que no era su intención hacerlo (eso solo se lo hacia al hanyou)

Masumi se paso la lengua por las heridas

Jaken: niña que haces eso era veneno te vas a morir-dijo agitado-

Pero todos vieron asombrados que por donde ella se había pasado la lengua se había curado todo se quedo en silencio.

Jaken ¡no puede ser no le paso nada! y era el veneno del amo sesshoumaru

Ella termino de lamerse (curarse las heridas)

Sesshoumaru miro lo que ella hizo, se curo sola las heridas rápidamente

Sin dejar una sola cicatriz

Masumi: ¿Por qué hiciste eso? me dolió -le pregunto a el algo confusa

El no le contesto solo se marcho -jaken que aun seguía con la boca abierta Por el enfrentamiento; por un instante creyó que el la iba a matar

Lo que el; no sabia era que sesshoumaru se estaba acostumbrando a la compañía de esos Dos espíritus convertidos en seres mortales

o:p /o:p 

PASARON LAS HORAS

o:p /o:p 

Manami busco a su hermana no la conseguía por ninguna parte

Ya era de noche; era una hermosa noche estrellada manami miro las estrella y pensó

Allá de alguna parte de allá arriba eran ellas todavía no entendía muy bien por que fueron expulsadas del cielo, lo único que sabia era que debían sobrevivir a este mundo; Ya había aprendido a usar el arco y las flechas, tenia una muy buena puntería

Pensó en su hermana y apareció sentada sobre la cima de un risco

Allí debajo de ella estaba su hermana se encontraba bañándose en las aguas termales como era una noche estrellada y de luna llena el calido brillo de la luna iluminaba su hermoso cabello y su blanca piel parecía cremosa

Se estaba restregando los brazos y sonreía mucho estaba tan pensativa que no se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observada ;manami ya se iba, cuando se dio cuenta que apareció de repente el señor sesshoumaru, y este vio que se estaba bañando su hermana (los papeles se invirtieron)

Manami se sonrojó y desapareció no quería que el se percatara de su presencia

Por que había aparecido sesshoumaru en las aguas termales será que le gustaba su hermana, manami se entristeció

Masumi se estaba bañado alegre ella prefería bañase de noche

Se puso de pie, estaba tan entretenida que no sintió la presencia del demonio, cuando se dio cuenta, era demasiado tarde el la había visto a pesar de esto ella se sentó ¿Qué haces aquí sesshoumaru? ¿Es que estas espiándome?

¿Todavía estas enfadado conmigo?, lo siento de verdad; no Quiero que estés enfadado conmigo, el la miro unos instantes y puso la mano a la altura de la cara, las garras le brillaron unos instantes masumi lo seguía mirando cuando el le lanzo un ataque con las garras

(Usando como un látigo) el ataque siguió en zig-zag pasando al lado de ella sin tocarla siquiera y costando una rama del árbol que estaba detrás de ella

Masumi al ver la criatura se levanto de un brinco "por el susto" (desapareció del agua, y apareció) Detrás de sesshoumaru

Masumi. ¡Por que hiciste eso si allí no hay nada?, Sesshoumaru me asustaste ¡Acaso me quieres matar! Casi me lastimas con tu ataque

Sesshoumaru se volteo para meterse otra vez entre la espesura del bosque

Ella hizo un movimiento con las manos y de la nada se vistió

Sesshoumaru: mira otra vez –dijo-

Ella se detuvo en seco ¿Qué mire otra vez?, ¿Qué mire que?

Camino unos pasos hacia las aguas termales y vio que debajo de la rama que el había cortado había una horrible criatura descuartizada

Masumi se asusto mucho busco a sesshoumaru con la mirada, el se había ido, así que corrió hasta donde estaba el; oye porque me dejaste sola fue horrible, me dio miedo

¿Por qué no me hablas?. ¿Por qué eres tan callado? ¿Dime algooooo?-grito

Sesshoumaru: cállate -haces mucho ruido

Masumi: eres odioso, odioso-dijo llorando antes de desaparecer

Se sentía triste desde que había aparecido en este mundo y ese ser conocido como sesshoumaru las había tomado bajo su protección o eso decía su sirviente jaken

Pero a veces lo dudaba masumi; masumi lo quería hacer ver reír ese era una meta que se había impuesto pero a pesar del tiempo transcurrido no lo había logrado

Ya no sabia que mas hacer, el era un ser frió ni siquiera entendía que hacia con una,niña humana quizás nunca lo entendería

Ella seco sus lagrimas, siguió caminado hasta que encontró un camino lo siguió, al final de este había una pequeña población

Ya era tarde en la noche así que se subió alo alto de una gran rama y se quedo dormida.

A masumi la despertó el ruido de unas voces que estaban conversando

Ella oyó lo que hablaban vio que eran una familia el padre tenia alzado sobre sus hombros a un pequeño de unos 3 años la madre estaba sonriendo con una niña de unos 5 años se veían contentos estaban saliendo de la aldea la pareja se decían frases cariñosas

Típicas de las parejas enamoradas

masumi no quiso verlos mas así que se bajo de la rama del árbol

Para alejarse caminando entonces vio a un joven recogiendo flores y hablando

Solo estaba practicando una declaración de amor

Masumi: lo oyó decir a un gran árbol o mi amada kaoru ¿quieres compartir tu vida conmigo? lo vio agarrarse la cabeza y estar nervioso

¿Por qué?, ¿por que? No puedo decírselo-grito el en ese instante se percato de la presencia de ella y se sonrojo "que hermosa mujer-pensó el y me vio hacer el ridículo"


	5. primer beso

Primer beso

Suspiro- solo a mi me pasan esas cosas

Masumi: hola ¿te pasa algo, necesitas ayuda ella lo miro a los ojos

Hola soy shinta, ¿de donde eres?, ¿eres una viajera? No te había visto antes ¿Cómo te llamas?

Y…si; soy una viajera estoy de paso, me llamo masumi

Se oyó una vos masculina decir shinta ¿donde estas? ¡Ya viste el bambú!Lo siento mucho me tengo que ir- el salio corriendo por donde se oyó la voz: A masumi la hizo reír la situación, siguió caminando para alejarse del lugar, mas adelante vio a una joven mujer campesina con una cesta en la cabeza traía muchas verduras La oyó conversar con otra sobre shinta, y sin querer se entero que era Kaoru y también que estaba enamorada de shinta.

Los humanos son seres que se complicaban por tan poco –pensó ella-Se aman y no dan el primer paso, tan fácil que es que se declaren y todos contentos. a masumi le dio una gran idea jugaría un rato de todos modos Era para lograr un bien, se escondió detrás de una gran roca para Hacer lo que pensaba, entro en la mente de la joven mujer Y tomo posesión de su cuerpo -Kaoro dejo de hablar con su amiga cuando sintió mucho sueño,no supo que sus ojos se nublaron

Masumi después de tomar posesión de ese débil cuerpo, busco al joven que había visto hace rato, hasta que lo vio, venia cargando un gran bulto de palos de bambú sobre la espalda estaba solo y se veía muy cansado, ella siguió caminando hasta acercarse a el

El, al verla soltó el bulto, kaoru se acerco a el y le puso las manos sobre su pecho; Shinta mi amor-dijo ella (imagínense lo emocionado que se puso el) El la abrazo ella acerco la cabeza a la de el para besarlo Masumi sintió los labios de el y le molesto ya que se sentía húmedo Y fastidioso. ella libero el cuerpo que había poseído

Abrió los ojos recuerden que entro otra vez en su cuerpo que había dejado escondido detrás de una gran roca

Abrió bastante los ojos al ver que estaba siendo observada, se sonrojo

Sesshoumaru la miraba fijamente

Masumi: ¿llevas mucho tiempo aquí?

Sesshoumaru: ¿por que no despertabas?

Masumi siguió sonrojada como podía explicarle lo que había hechoQue había dado un beso a un desconocido y no le había gustadoPor nada -dijo ella-, a demás se pregunto mirándolo entretenidamente a ¿que sabrían los besos de sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru la miro unos instantes mas- levántate dijo-vamonosMasumi no le respondió ya que no quería que se enfadara con ella A pesar de que la odiaba, la había ido a buscar, algo raro le pasaba a ese ser: Y entre mas tiempo estaban juntos menos lo entendía, ella se levanto y lo siguió caminaron durante bastante ratoHasta llegar donde los demás; lin se encontraba saltando con un solo pie Jugando y contando; manami estaba sentada arriba de ah-uh jaken estaba caminando de un lado al otro preocupado por su amo sesshoumaru

Jaken se acerco hasta donde estaban ellos para decir

Jaken: amo sesshoumaru por fin la encontró; ¿oye niña donde estabas metida?, nos tenias preocupados no lo vuelvas hacer el amo te busco toda la noche Sesshoumaru al oír esto no dijo una sola palabra pero le paso por encima a jalen (Pisándolo)

masumi se detuvo y miro como ese demonio poderoso le pasaba por encima al pequeño

¿Qué haces? Acércate-dijo el- al mirar hacia a tras y ver que ella no se movía, el se había detenido hasta donde estaba el demonio de dos cabezas masumi se acerco hasta donde estaba sesshoumaru sin decir una palabra el la alzo y la monto sobre ah-uh; Junto a su hermana, lyn alegre había visto llegar a su señor seshoumaru y lo había seguido también parándose al lado de el, el la alzo y la monto junto con ellas

Jaken: amito a mi tampoco me monta es que estoy cansadito (mas vale no hubiera dicho nada sesshoumaru le lanzo una fría mirada) y el metió un brinco del susto hay amo bonito no me mire así tan feo que me da miedo "para que hable -pensó- El amo sesshoumaru con esa mirada casi me mata, la próxima ni la cuento

Manami se acerco a su hermana para charlar quería preguntarle donde estuvo -dime hermana ¿donde estuviste? ¿Que hiciste? háblame ¿Por que no habías regresado a dormir? te iba a buscar pero el señor sesshoumaru no me dejo, dijo que el te rastearia

Masumi puso dos dedos en la frete de su hermana así le mostró lo que había vivido, pero solo le permitiría ver lo que ella quería que su hermanita viera: Masumi no quiso hablar delante de sesshoumaru no quería que el se enterada de nada

Así que le mostró lo que había vivido; Hasta lo del beso pero le pidió que no hiciera comentario alguno así estuvieron durante mucho, mucho rato

Sesshoumaru levanto la cabeza como buscando algo y sin decir una sola palabra se dirigió al lugar para ver lo que ocurría.

Hasta que se encontraron en medio de una ardua pelea; ambas hermanas miraban que en el aire estaba una criatura amarilla y encima de ella estaban un monje y una mujer, y en el suelo estaba una mujer con ropas extrañas como de papel con arco y flechas y un joven con traje rojo que sostenía una enorme espada

Todos estaban luchando contra un grupo de demonios (4 en total)Pero no les hacia nada, uno de los demonios al ver llegar a sesshoumaru Comenzó a atacarlo jaken metió un brinco –pensó- me deber es protegerlas si algo les pasa a ella el amo sesshoumaru me mata

Continuara

mily

A mis queridas lectoras les escribo estas cortas lineas para disculparme por el abandono momentáneo de mis historias es que me pasaron 2 cosas casi seguidas. Primero y principal se me daño la PC por una semana y al poco tiempo me enferme de gravedad por culpa de una intoxicación y tenia que estar de reposo por 10 días; casi me hospitalizan fue que yo no quise que me hospitalizaran que no termine en dicho lugar. Así que por favor téngame paciencia que tardare en actualizar. en mis otras historias esta porque ya tenia adelantadas algunas líneas solo tenia que pulir la historia antes de publicar.


	6. purificar

Purificar

Sesshoumaru jaken quédate aquí

Ellas lo vieron pelear usar las garras (látigo) envenenadas

Al rato lo vieron sacar su espada (toukijin) y atacar con todas sus fuerzas

Pero el demonio esquivo el ataque y lo lastimo en el hombro (del que perdió el brazo)

Masumi al ver esto se acerco a sesshoumaru para ayudarlo el se había puesto de pie estaba herido

Sesshoumaru: no te acerques-dijo sin mirarla- Ella se detuvo estaba algo triste por que quería ayudarlo pero el no quería su ayuda, solo podía mirar

El grupo de inuyasha se dieron cuenta que sesshoumaru no estaba solo ¿Que raro? sesshoumaru esta acompañado por esas mujeres ¿quienes serán? Miroku esta mirando como hipnotizado la belleza de las mujeres

Sango estaba disgustada por la aptitud de ese monje coqueto

Ahome se preguntaba ¿quieres serán? no las había visto antes

Masumi se quedo atrás miraba todo con aprehensión

Jaken se acerco hasta donde estaba ella para decir amo sesshoumrau usted puede

Es mas fuerte que ese hibrido hermano suyo destrócelos a todos, Sesshoumaru seguía atacando al otro ser

Masumi que había oído eso de hibrido hermano suyo miro detenidamente al joven de la gran espada ¡con que ese es hermano de sesshoumaru! si, se parecen pero, también se veía que no se llevaban nada bien

Sesshoumaru: inuyasha eres un inútil no pudiste acabar con estos seres este le contesto- sesshumaru cállate y lárgate yo puedo solo con todos ellos

Grito esta última palabra y lanzo un ataque con colmillo de acero usando el viento cortante y acabando con el demonio que lo tenia entretenido, después de acabar con el ser que le estorbaba miro a seshoumaru y lo vio herido Y -pensó- se que me voy a arrepentir

Y lanzo un ataque de viento cortante hacia sesshoumaru en una fracción de segundo sesshoumaru sintió lo que pasaba y se quito dejando solo al otro demonio que fue destruido por el viento cortante

Sesshoumaru se acerco rápidamente hacia donde estaba inuyasha para darle un puñetazo en el rostro que lo tumbo y lo mando lejos (Esa es su forma de dar las gracias)

Sango que había saltado de kirara y lanzo su hiraikotsu hirió a otro demonio

Este se había enfurecido y había atrapado a miroku como era un monstruo con cuatro brazos con uno de sus brazos atrapo al de miroku hasta hacerle daño en el brazo derecho de miroku (el que tiene el agujero) no lo dejo que usara su ataque

Sango estaba angustiada a ahome se le habían acabado las flechas

Masumi que veía la escena le dio lastima por la joven mujer que estaba triste y desesperada, tal vez ese monje era su esposo Así que decido ayudar; por algo el le había dado una espada

Sesshoumaru se recupero rápidamente de la herida que le había infligido el demonio, tal vez por necedad o por orgullo (no iba a flaquear por un demonio menor) el vio cuando masumi (siempre masumi) se acerco hacia el demonio con una espada (Pero ¿Qué esta haciendo esa mujer?) El se acerco lo mar rápido que pudo masumi lanzo un ataque al demonio que había herido al monje pero el demonio fue más rápido y desapareció en un segundo, para aparecer por detrás de masumi para atacarla con todo; todos vieron lo que ocurría frente a ellos

(Los del grupo de inuyasha) vieron correr desesperado a sesshoumaru

Para matar al demonio pero no fue necesario ya que vieron asombrados que la hermosa mujer de caballos castaños desaparecía también y apareció a un lado del demonio y de un solo ataque decapito a ese horrible ser. este se volvió polvo

Sesshoumaru se detuvo en seco el ultimo demonio tal vez era el mas peligroso por que se escondía entre las sombras del bosque alrededor de ellos, estaban pensando como atacarlo sesshoumaru camino hacia una orilla del bosque buscando a la ultima criatura

Sango también la buscaba junto a miroku; inuyasha y ahome estaban el otro extremo del bosque buscando a ese ser (les era difícil encontrarlo por que se escabullía muy bien) El demonio volvió aparecer detrás de ah-uh y capturo a manami la tomo de rehén

Manami se asusto muchísimo al sentir unos ásperos brazos que la tenían capturada uno de los brazos estaban alrededor de su pecho y el otro le tapo la boca

Sesshoumaru que estaba al lado de masumi empequeñeció los ojos de desprecio

Jaken: que estaba sorprendido y asustado (asustado por lo que su amo bonito le haría si algo le pasaba a manami) se enfrento al demonio y lanzo su ataque con su bastón lanzando fuego a la criatura, esto lo distrajo unos segundos que fueron cruciales para manami poder y atacar, coloco con sus manos sobre la criatura la cual purifico matándola en el acto, todos seguían súper asombrados (hasta sesshoumaru)

Jake: guau todo ese poder tiene esa pequeña criatura yo pensé que había perdido sus poderes cuando se volvió mortal

Masumi salio corriendo a abrazar a manami y ver que estaba bien que susto se habían llevado

Sesshoumaru: vamonos –dijo y comenzó alejarse del lugar masumi y manami se apresuraron a subirse encima del demonio ah uh Junto a lyn así fue como se marcharon dejando a los otros con la boca abierta

¿que demonios hace sesshoumaru con dos mujeres? Nunca hubiese creído eso de el

Miroku: yo creo que sesshoumaru estará disfrutando estar rodeado de esos angelitos

Sango: excelencia es usted tan descarado

Shippo: estas equivocado miroku el hermano de inuyasha no es como tu

Ahome. Es verdad que estará haciendo con esas dos mujeres sesshoumaru a cambiado mucho ¿no crees inuyasha?

Inuyasha. Ehhh

Shippo: ahome no crees que sesshomaru este enamorado de una de esas mujeres

Miroku: yo me enamoraría de las dos

Sango: su excelencia usted nunca cambiara

Ahome: ojala shippo tal vez así sesshoumaru se suavice un poco

Inuyasha: como crees ahome, sesshoumaru nuca se involucraría con una mujer al menos que sea una demonia de nuestra especie.

Sango: no lo creo, no viste la mirada que le hecho a la mujer de cabellos castaños

Shippo: y como se preocupo cuando atraparon a la de cabellos negros

Miroku. Seguramente se siente atraído por las dos pero no se a decidido


	7. la respuesta

La respuesta

Sesshoumaru se las llevo; ambas mujeres estaban bien, como ya era de noche el se detuvo, ellas se bajaron alegres de ah-uh

Miren todas esas luciérnagas grito la pequeña y se fue detrás de ellas manami se fue acompañándola masumi se quedo,

Jaken: ¿que hacen? espérenme ¿por que se van?, no entienden que el amo sesshoumaru me regaña si ustedes se pierden, espérenme eee

Masumi. Se alejo de sesshoumaru y se alejo sentía que cerca de allí había un nido de conejos se fue a buscarlos, aunque era de noche no tubo problemas para capturar uno grande y gordo Lo mato sin ninguna dificultad como no lo quería tocar (le daban nervios) Lo llevaba como dentro de una bola de luz flotando, hiso una fogata para cocinarlo, esa noche comerían conejo asado

Al oler que se esta asando el animal, lyn se acerco corriendo alegre y diciendo que tenia hambre Manami también se acerco junto a su hermana. Mas distante y alerta estaba el gran sesshoumaru mirándolas comer

Mayumi: sesshoumaru ¿seguro que no quieres? esta deliciosos dijo ella mientras comía un pedazo el dijo- yo no como ese tipo de cosas; no me gustan

Todos se alimentaron felizmente hasta jaken comió algo

Durmieron en el suelo junto a la fogata Másumi se despertó al sentir el sol en la cara, se estiro y se dio cuenta que había sido la ultima en levantarse, fue al río a lavarse el rostro y se encontró con la escena de su hermana estaba charlando con el… en la cara de el se formo un pequeña sonrisa

¿¡No podía ser!? era la primera vez que lo veía reír

Desde que estaban con el, se sintió bien

Masumi: se acerco a ellos y se unió a la conversación desde muy lejos se oyó la voz de la pequeña lyn diciéndole a jaken que no se moviera tanto por que las frutas se caerían al suelo

Manami se ofreció a ayudarlo y se alejo. Masumi se paro al lado de el sonriendo pero el la miro serio, (ella no entendía la actitud de el algunas veces era casi dulce y otras muy frió) el levanto la mirada y observo alrededor Sentía que algo estaba mal pero no entendía que era

Masumi: que ocurre sesshoumaru debo saberlo quiero ayudarte el solo dijo no se, en el bosque cerca del olmo

Masumi desapareció y apareció frente al olmo busco por todas partes pero no

Sintió presencia maligna alguna entonces se dio cuenta que el le dijo eso para tal vez alejarla del peligro (que demonio tan astuto)

Pero ella pensó en el y apareció al lado de el; El se encontraba cerca de un gran peñasco y seguía buscando ese algo, me engañaste, me alejaste deliberadamente ¿Por qué? Pregunto ella mirándolo a los ojos- el no tubo que responder nada porque detrás de ella había un ser que los estaba mirando fijamente con una sonrisa irónica, en el rostro su cuerpo estaba descansando al lado de un árbol pero sesshoumaru sabia que era un engaño, la aptitud de el, por que el sentía que era un ser poderoso y peligroso ella sintió un escalofrió en la parte de atrás del cuello. se volteo para ver quien era se dio cuenta que era un "hombre" joven de cabello negro largo hasta los hombros su traje era una armadura completa, en su brazo derecho portaba un gran escudo pero movía la mano como si este no pesara nada sus ojos verdes tenia ese brillo cínico, que estaba haciendo enfadar a sesshoumaru el ser se acerco hacia ellos

Sesshoumaru presintió el peligro así que se dispuso atacar sacando a toukijin ella reacciono a la situación se dio cuenta que sesh iba a atacar; Ella no podía permitirlo, así que se lanzo hacia sesshoumaru y lo abraso

Mayumi: no lo hagas, no te muevas confía en mi –dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos, algo dentro del corazón de masumi se conmovió, era un sentimiento extraño que no lograba comprender solo sabia que lo iba a proteger

Ella se alejo de sesshoumaru camino varios paso movió suavemente la mano hacia atrás hacia donde estaba el y creo una barrera de protección alrededor de sesshoumaru (Como la que uso el malvado naraku) El joven dios solo levanto una ceja al ver lo que ella había hecho

Taikunmaru aquí me tienes ¿a que viniste? Me enviaron para saber de ustedes como estaban y si se adaptaron bien al mundo terrenal, por lo visto les van muy bien- fue lo que respondió con ironía

¿solo a esto viniste?…ella vio como el movía el dedo para decirle que se acercara a el; ella sabia que el no podía hacerle daño a pesar de ser mortal, era por decisión de dios supremo, eso era algo que los demás acataban; les gustar o no. ella se acerco cara a cara con el, el le dijo al oído

El señor (el dios supremo) me dijo que te preguntara si ¿ya habían encontrado las respuestas que buscaban?

No; no he encontrado nada y tal vez nunca lo haré y según creo mi hermana tampoco, así que tú viaje probablemente fue en vano

También; te quería decir que las extrañamos en el cielo, y le dio un beso el la mejilla masumi no entendió el gesto, el no era así. El desapareció dejando un remolino de pétalos de flores

Masumi se volteo y vio que sesshoumaru seguía en el mismo sitio (a causa de la barrera que ella le coloco), también lo noto de muy mal humor Lo siento -dijo ella – se que debes estar furioso solo lo hice para protegerte- yo no necesito que nadie me proteja

Masumi no contesto nada pero sabia que si el hubiese atacado a taikunmaru Este lo habría matado con solo pestañar, ya que el poder de los dioses era infinito y ella más que nadie lo sabía por que aun siendo mortal era una diosa movió la mano y lo libero de la burbuja, el furioso se acerco a ella

Se detuvo al frente extendió su mano y la llego a la altura del rostro de ella; le limpio la cara donde el otro hombre la había besado y le había dejado una marca de escarcha negra que ella no se había dado cuenta que tenia en la mejilla

Sesshoumaru camino unos pasos (dándole la espalda) ¿a que vino? Pregunto el

El vino a ver como estábamos, y si habíamos encontrado una respuesta, pero fue inútil, no sabemos ni siquiera la pregunta, mucho menos la respuesta

Continuara

Mily

Saludo a mis queridas lectoras ya regrese de mi viaje, así que les dejo un capitulo mas de mis historias así que déjenme mensajes para seguir actualizando veo que no les interesan mis historias porque en todo este tiempo solo hay silencio que dolor… pero seguiré en mi lucha de escribir fics ojala les guste


	8. aparece naraku

DIAS DESPUES

Masumi noto que sesshoumaru aun no le perdonaba el hecho que ella lo defendió, era puro orgullo masculino, pero eso a ella no le preocupaba lo había salvado Y eso era algo que la hacia sentir bien, también comenzó a fijarse mas en el como hombre, era tu ser muy guapo aunque también muy frió ella quería saber; que o quien lo había herido en el pasado, ya que cuando era un ser etéreo poderoso había observado durante siglos el interactuar de las parejas tanto de humanos como de demonios, hasta había visto cruces extraños entre demonios y humanos aunque eran relaciones poco duraderas ya que los humanos vivían tan poco (Recuerden que los demonios pueden vivir cientos de años) Había visto el resultado de esas relaciones los híbridos como el hermano del señor sesshoumaru; inuyasha, también recordó algo, ella había visto los amores del padre de ellos con esa humana, pero era mejor callar

Apenas hacia poco se había enterado que el padre de sesshoumaru e inuyasha se llamaba inutaisho y que esta había tenido relaciones con una humana y que por lo tanto el producto de esas relaciones era inuyasha Desde el día que ella había salvado la vida de el seguía esquivándola así que ella seguía adelante como si nada hubiese ocurrido aunque sabia que el era así, lyn y jaken le habían dicho que esa era su forma de ser

Masumi vio el acercamiento que tubo su hermana con sesshoumaru, eso era algo bueno ya que ella quería que su hermana fuera más independiente lo que masumi no sabia era que manami se había enamorado de sesshoumaru Apenas una hora antes lo había descubierto, ella era feliz con solo verlo, lo que no sabia era la causa del distanciamiento que el tenia hacia su hermana algo grave había ocurrido ya que el había dejado de buscarla con la mirada Y la trataba con mas frialdad de la acostumbrada aunque creía que tal ves fuese por poco tiempo

El día era bonito según la opinión de masumi estaba todo nublado y apunto de llover como había estado así el tiempo las matas se veían mas verdes la flores despedían mas olor lo único malo era que de noche hacia mas frío que de costumbre Lyn y jaken se habían ido al rió a pescar algo sesshoumaru se había ido tal ves de ronda de vigilancia; su hermana se había ido a buscar frutas y a ella le tocaba recolectar los palos secos para la fogata de esa noche

RATO DESPUES

Masumi y manami vieron los peces que había atrapado lyn, eran muchos; comerían bien, estaban sabrosos y jaken se había comido tres estaban juntos como una familia eso era una experiencia inolvidable, pasaron la noche junto al fuego, era una noche hermosa, llenas de estrellas hacia algo de frío, por lo tanto las hermanas se acercaron a la criatura ah-uh para poder dormir abrigadas, aunque masumi era muy atrevida no se había atrevido acercarse a sesshoumaru para arroparse con su estola, aunque si las cosas entre ellos fuesen distintas lo hubiese hecho

Masuni estaba pensando el la aparición de taikunmaru el había sido enviado para saber como estaban ellas y si habían aprendido algo en este mundo tendría que consultarlo con su hermana manami miro a su hermana y le pregunto que pasaba, ella le contó todo, después de mucho conversar se quedaron dormidas sesshoumaru se había alejado y se había llevado a jaken Lyn estaba montada sobre ah-uh cantando su canción ¿Dónde, donde esta? señor sesshoumaru ¿Dónde esta? por favor, no nos dejes solas señor, señor sesshoumaru Manami y masumi se alejaron (desaparecido y aparecieron) al otro lado de del río estaban mirando un gran árbol floreado Manami se acerco por la parte de atrás de este, se podía ver desde donde ella estaba un gran y profundo bosque, ellas estaban entretenidas recogiendo flores Lyn no se quiso unir a ella por que se quedo en el mismo lugar que la dejo Sesshoumaru

Ellas se alejaron para explorar los alrededores estaban aprendiendo a sentir cuando aparecía una energía maligna así que como no sentían nada se sentían a salvo

Por otro lado sesshoumaru y jaken sintieron la presencia de naraku y había decidido buscarlo su horrible presencia se sentía en todo el lugar

Sesshoumaru se detuvo (jaken como caminaba detrás de el, choco con una pierna de su amo) y se asusto Jaken: amo bonito ¿ocurre algo? Dígamelo

Sesshoumaru: esto es una trampa, algo trama el malvado de naraku Ya creo saber que es lo que busca

Sesshoumaru agarro a jaken como un muñeco y se lo llevo en forma de bola de luz se dirigió rápidamente por donde vino

Manami y masumi estaban entretenidas recolectando flores manami estaba haciendo un arreglo para ponérselo en la cabeza a lyn y Masumi lo estaba haciendo para jaken se lo iba aponer a la verde criatura y se reiría mucho al imaginarse como reaccionaria ese ser de repente apareció entre la oscuridad del bosque un hombre de largos cabellos negros de una horrible armadura que tenían muchos tentáculos, Naraku: vaya, vaya veo que sesshoumaru las dejo solas, desprotegidas Masumi que estaba en lo alto del árbol bajo rápidamente al lado de su hermana ¿Quien eres? –pregunto masumi con miedo pero no debía demostrarlo por eso tomo la aptitud de enfado, no quería que ese ser la notara nerviosa naraku: con que el gran sesshoumaru no ha hablado de mí mi nombre es naraku Masumi no lo reconoció el nombre por que no sabia quien era el pero manami si había oído la historia de ese demonio de nombre naraku Ella cuando era un ser etéreo lo había visto y sabia del alcance de su maldad sabia que si ese ser, se había presentado ante ella, era por que esta buscando algo.

Manami: ¿se puede saber lo que buscas naraku?

Naraku: veo que tu si me conoces pequeña como sabrán busco seres poderosos los cuales pueda absorber para poder hacerme un ser indestructible y según se ustedes son seres inmortales y tienen un poder que me convendría y valdría la pena que formaran parte de mi cuerpo,

Eres un ser despreciable como te atreves a intentar acercarte a ellas-se escucho una muy masculina voz llena de rabia, Las hermanas miraron que sesshoumaru aprecio de la nada y ataco a naraku se formo una fea pelea

Sesshoumaru se había puesto delante de ellas (como defendiéndolas) Váyanse las dos de aquí-dijo el-me estorban Masumi tomo las manos de su hermana y se telétransporto lejos. Llegaron a al espesura del bosque solo se veían árboles ¡miren! lo que tenemos aquí, dos seres inmortales-dijo una fría voz esto fue lo que atrapo el ratón

¿Tú quien eres? pregunto manami Me llamo hakudoshi: y soy el hijo de naraku me pidió que las buscara. Masumi pensó rápido ella en cierta forma era la mas fuerte de las dos hermanas así que la envió donde estaba la pequeña lyn ¿por que hiciste eso? Aunque la hayas enviado a otra parte la encontraremos

Masumi: se pude saber ¿que pretenden hacernos ustedes?, son seres inferiores no nos pueden matar, así que no entiendo, ¿que buscan?

Hakudoshi. No queremos matarlas, solo que formen parte de nosotros

CONTINUARA.

mily


	9. engaño

engaño

Manami fue telé transportada hasta donde estaba la pequeña lyn ella se encontraba buscando una fruta y no se dio cuenta de su aparición

Manami fue a buscar a sesshoumaru debía decirle lo que había pasado

Sesshoumaru: ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde esta tu hermana?

Manami: nos fuimos y Aparicio un niño de cabellos blancos y de fría mirada; dijo que se llamaba hakudoshi -el joven youkai perro miro a naraku- ¿con que una trampa naraku?-dijo la diosa no quería dejar sola a su hermana, pero debía esperar a ver que pasaba con ese ser de nombre naraku

MIENTRAS TANTO

Hakudoshi: naraku esta convencido de tu gran poder, pero yo tengo mis dudas ¿Dime de que se trata ese poder oculto que no manifiestas? Yo no tengo poderes, los perdí cuando me expulsaron; me parece que están mal informados. Fue lo único que pudo decir

No lo creo, naraku esta convencido que algo ocultas, pero no sabemos que es, así que deseo ver tus poderes –dijo antes de atacarla

Ella lo esquivo rápidamente moviéndose igual de rápida o mas rápida que el; ya te dije que no tengo poderes de lo que hablas

Vamos a ver si es verdad… kana, es tu turno Masumi al oír el nombre de otra persona se asusto, ¿quien era esa kana que no la había sentido antes? (Como ustedes saben kana es la representante de la nada, por lo tanto era un ser que no poseía presencia maligna)

La niña apareció detrás de un árbol estaba toda vestida de blanco y cargaba un espejo en las manos, Masumi la miro, lo que ella no sabia era que hacia ese ser; Kana apunto su espejo al rostro de la (tennyo " diosa") este la deslumbro por unos instantes; pero no le hizo nada

a ver que el espejo de kana no le había hecho nada; ya entiendo –dijo el- eres mas fuerte de lo que esperaba

¿Eso es todo? solo querías robar mis almas o controlarme por medio de un truco de espejo, ya te dije, que aunque en cierta forma me volvieron mortal sigo siendo lo que soy; una diosa

Por otro lado

Sesshumaru tenia rato atacando a naraku había destruido su campo de protección este intento atacarlo con su veneno pero era inútil; Sessh era muy fuerte, contra el veneno de el no le hacia nada. (recuerden que sesshoumaru usa las garras envenenadas como su ataque igual que escupe veneno)

Manami se mantenía lejos, aunque eran fuertes contra lo venenos no quería que el la tocara era detestable

Sesshoumaru ataco a naraku hasta que solo quedo la cabeza y un tentáculo

Naraku: si no puedo atraparlas las destruiré; sesshoumaru las destruiré en tu cara y no podrás impedirlo jajajajajajajajajaja

Naraku lanzo un ataque hacía la desprevenida manami con el único tentáculo que tenia lastimándole una pierna y haciéndola caer al suelo; si a esta la herí, imagínate lo que le hará a la otra… hakudoshi -grito el malvado antes de desaparecer

Sesshoumaru se agacho a recoger a manami para llevarla donde estaba ah-uh, Lyn y jalen Por favor sesshoumaru ve donde esta mi hermana ayúdala, sálvala el la dejo en el suelo y le dijo a jaken vigílalas; si algo les pasan, te mato

Lyn: señorita manami ¿se encuentra bien?, ¿necesita algo?

Manami le agarro la mano a sesshoumaru. ¿Va a ir a ayudar a mi hermana? El no le contesto solo la miro ella entendió su silencio, así que ella lo trasporto hasta donde estaba su hermana

Masumi no iba a huir a pesar de que este pequeño niño le daba escalofríos, no la iba hacer correr a ninguna parte, además el no tenia el poder para matarla era apenas un demonio, y dime pequeño -dijo masumi-¿que es lo que pretendes?

Hakudoshi: ¿con que no me tienes miedo?, aunque deberías tenerlo; sabes que puedo herirte

¿A eso has venido niño? a amenazarme- es mejor que digas de una vez lo que buscas

De repente apareció naraku (en pedazos) al estar junto a hakudoshi se reestableció rápidamente al volverse como un hombre extendió su tentáculo intentando atraparla como sabrás tu hermana ya forma parte de mí, así que no te resistas tú también formaras parte de mí, antes de herirme acabe con ese demonio de nombre sesshoumaru

Masumi no podía creerlo, ese ser no pudo haber hecho desaparecer a su hermana era increíble, no; podía haber ocurrido... ¡Eran diosas¡ Pero no sabia nada de el, y ¿si lo lastimo? El no había aparecido y si de verdad lo había matado su corazón se adueño la tristeza y de su ojo derecho salio, una solitaria lagrima que cayó al suelo (y ocurrió algo extraordinario) La lagrima al caer al suelo, congelo el suelo

Naraku miro asombrado como todo alrededor de el se iba congelando y un viento helado los envolvía Masumi estaba muy distraída en sus pensamientos y su otra lagrima que estaba en la mejilla caía al suelo esta también desencadeno

Otra onda de intenso frió a tal extremo que los pies de hakudoshi comenzaron a congelarse

Pensamientos de Hakudushi y naraku: "que interesante es el poder que tiene este ser"

Naraku levanto su brazo y la mano se le convirtió en tentáculos

Iba a atacar a la distraída masumi cuando frente a ellos apareció de la nada sesshoumaru el se enfrento a naraku y a su hijo hakudoshi. Naraku al ver aparecer a sesshoumaru y al darse cuenta que sus planes habían sido estropeados hizo un movimiento con la cabeza hacia Hakudoshi este ataco a sesshoumaru

Masumi se alegro al ver a sesshoumaru con vida no le había pasado nada, debió confiar en su corazón, sabia que el era un ser muy fuerte y no se dejaría eliminar por ese ser inferior de nombré naraku ella lo estaba mirando atacar al pequeño (miraba a sesshoumaru) Así que no se dio cuenta que la mano de naraku transformada estaba detrás de ella.

Sesshoumaru si se dio cuenta y lanzo un ataque con toukijin hacía atrás de donde ella estaba pero fue tarde naraku la hirió con sus garras (por decirlo de alguna manera) Por toda la espalda de ella; Sesshoumaru rabioso lanzo un fuerte ataque despedazando a los dos; solo quedaron pedazos de ellos adentros de las burbujas de ambos. Antes de desparecer junto con hakudoshi el muy maldito se fue riéndose, el la detuvo antes que se fuera al piso, masumi se desmayo

Sesshoumaru miro con ojo crítico la herida grave de ella y se la llevo hacia donde estaba la otra chica.

Continuara

mily


	10. el tiempo se agota

El tiempo se agota

A las lectoras de esta historia ya casi la termino así que por favor déjenme muchos mensajitos que eso me inspira a seguir creando mis lindas y cuchis historias, recuerden que he publicado varias….

Manami se asusto al ver la gravedad de las heridas de su hermana; ella tampoco podía hacer mucho (recuerden la herida de su pierna) Jaken la estaba cuidando, la pequeña lyn estaba buscando plantas medicinales

Sesshoumaru: espéranos aquí

Manami vio que sesshoumaru se llevaba a su hermana todavía inconciente ¿No sabia adonde? Pero estando en los brazos de el, seguro estaba bien

Masumi no se dio cuenta que había sido llevada donde las aguas termales, el le quito el traje la metió al agua y se metió con ella, Indiferente le restregó la espalda de la herida, de ella salía muchísimo veneno, que al el no le hacia nada

Masumi recobro el conocimiento al sentir que le restregaban la espalda, esta la tenía dormida del dolor miro el estanque donde estaba metida, casi toda el agua estaba roja y verdusca (por el veneno) Con una mano intento taparse el pecho mientras se volteaba para ver, quien era la persona que la estaba limpiando, Se asombro al ver que era el mismísimo sesshoumaru el que la estaba ayudando.

Sesshoumaru también estaba en el agua con ella, el le estaba limpiando muy bien la herida esta abarcaba desde el hombro derecho de ella hasta la nalga izquierda -le herida esta limpia –el se salio del agua

Masumi se concentro en la herida ignorando el dolor que esta le estaba causando, esta se cerro frente a los ojos de el. Ella levanto intento dar unos pasos pero cayo exhausta se movió rápidamente y la detuvo en le aire se la llevo al campamento (por llamarlo de alguna forma)La fogata estaba encendida, la pequeña lyn se alegro al verlos pero se preocupo al ver que masumi estaba inconciente, manami también se había curado el pie ya podía caminar normal se acerco preocupada hasta donde estaba su hermana.

Pero el no la dejo, arropo a masumi y les dijo a las dos que no la molestaran, Después se alejo con manami dejando a lyn vigilando; y, a jaken vigilándolas a las dos

Sesshoumaru se la llevo para saber como estaba pero ella fue por que quería saber que había pasado, ya que ella se dio cuenta cuando su hermana había activado una parte de sus poderes; era muy peligrosa la activación de los mismos ya que podían arrasar con la vida en cientos de kilómetros y ninguna quería eso

Manami: por favor sesshoumaru dime, ¿explícame que paso? ¿Por que mi hermana desato una fracción de su poder? –mientras lo preguntaba ella se acerco a el y le agarro de la manga del traje (como suplicando y mirándolo a los ojos)

Sesshoumaru hizo algo que los sorprendió a los dos el la abraso y contó algo de lo que había pasado a manami le gusto estar en le pecho de ese gran ser era fuerte, masculino, calido y olía a rico era un recuerdo que apreciaría por la eternidad.

Si, manami se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, "lo amaba", tal vez por que se hizo mortal, la fuerza de los mismos era abrumadora lo amaba de una manera tímida y silenciosa le alegraba verlo, aunque el se mostraba frió y distante, ella lo seguía queriendo, lo único que hacia sin darse cuenta era sonreír cuando lo veía. eso era algo que lo hacia por que se alegraba sinceramente de verlo con vida; a salvo (recuerden que ella no puede morir aunque la pueden lastimar gravemente)

Masumi recupero el conocimiento al principio se asusto pero al ver que estaba lyn, cerca de ella se dio cuenta que todo había pasado, así que se fue a levantar pero se detuvo (recuerden que esta desnuda) se vistió rápidamente fue a buscar a su hermana, esta se encontraba con sesshoumaru el la abrasaba era la primera vez que ella los vea así

Masumi se dio cuenta de los sentimientos que su hermana estaba guardando lo que no entendía era porque no le había dicho nada, eso era muy extraño siguió acercándose a ellos con paso decidido se sentía a salvo y segura la herida de su espalda estaba completamente curada

Sesshoumaru dejo de abrazar a manami cuando sintió una presencia extraña era fuerte y poderosa (peligrosa) así que debía tener cuidado, frente a ellos apareció unos seres con formas humanas eran hombres. Masumi se quedo sorprendida de la aparición de beta y usue ¿¡un par de dioses en el mundo terrenal!?, ¿Qué estaban buscando? Era muy raro verlos; pero, sabía que cumplían sus funciones muy bien

Manami: beta, usue ¿que están buscando aquí? ¿Vienen a saber como estamos?

Masumi: manami no te metas; vienen a hablar conmigo, -una parte de masumi se asusto a ver que sesshoumaru (que era tan posesivo se alistaba pare la pelea) ella sabia que contra uno de ellos no tenia oportunidad era mejor detenerlo

Manami sesshoumaru no interrumpan-dijo ella para darle un mensaje en clave a su hermana sabia que ella entendería

Manami capto el mensaje allí estaba sesshoumaru debía protegerlo ya que el no debía enfrentarse a esos seres, solamente ellas podían hablarles, ya que este par despreciaban a los seres inferiores y podían lastimar a sesshoumaru. Ambas habían visto como se había puesto sesshoumaru con la llegada de esos seres, era como si alguien invadiese su territorio esta a punto de atacar tenia una mano sobre su espada pero no se movía manami hizo un suave movimiento con la mano, Como lo había hecho su hermana la vez anterior envolviendo al gran sesshoumaru en un fuerte campo de protección (una burbuja) que lo mantenía inmóvil; pero a salvo

Sesshoumaru no podía creer otra vez había sido atrapado por esa mujer. No, estaba equivocado esta vez no había sido masumi, no, había sido manami la que lo atrapo, pero el, no podía quedarse inmóvil, el debía protegerlas ya el se iba a convertir en el demonio mas poderoso de todos, y estos seres no lo iban a impedir.

Masumi vio cuando el campo de protección creado por su hermana era muy bueno, sabia que a el no le iba a gustar estar encerrado en esa burbuja, vio que sus pardos ojos se tornaron rojos y que las manchas al dado del rostro se extendían y los colmillos le crecieron más

Beta ni siquiera se molesto de mirar en dirección al ser inferior que ellas atraparon en su campo de protección, sabia que lo hacia para protegerlo, de ellos; usue si miro al ser y una sonrisa irónica brillo en su labios, es mejor que te quedes dentro de ese campo así alargaras mas tiempo tu vida.-dijo ironico

Manami no quería que usue siguiera buscando pelea con sesshoumru así que se atravesó.

Manami: ¿a quien vienes a buscar? a el o a ¿nosotras?

Usue: queremos informarte que el tiempo expiro ¿ya encontraron lo que buscaban?

Manami asintió suavemente con la cabeza; beta y usue miraron esta vez. A masumi esperando una respuesta ella llena de orgullo solo levanto la ceja, ambos se dieron cuenta que de ella no iban a poder sacarles nada

Beta se acerco hasta donde estaba sesshoumaru vio que la transformación, ellas la detuvieron, a el acercarse a sesschoumaru saco tokijin y intento romper la burbuja pero no ocurrió nada, esta seguía igual; beta hizo con las manos un suave movimiento paralizándolas a ellas para poder decirle a el, de cerca sin que ellas oyeran

Beta: sesshoumaru tú no vas a poder con la fuerza de sus poderes; Son demasiado poderosas para ti; tu… un ser inferior, no sabrías que hacer con ellas, mira lo que paso con un par de lagrimas de masumi por si no te has dado cuenta uno de los poderes de ella es el de congelar,Es algo que esta en sus venas, tú nunca podrías dominar la fuerza de ese poder. Manami en cambio tiene la habilidad principal de destruir todo en un gran incendio, el fuego es su elemento, aunque no le gusta usarlo -Puede activar o desactivar volcanes

Los dos desaparecieron del lugar, pero no sin antes decir- el maestro vendrá a buscarlas, al ellos desaparecer masumi quito la burbuja de protección que rodeaba al gran sesshoumaru

Seshoumaru: ninguna se va a mover hasta que no me digan, ¿por que vinieron ese par? Manami al ver a sesshoumaru enfadado se hecho sobre su pecho para llorar desconsoladamente, masumi desapareció sin decir un palabra, era mejor dejarlos solos pensó -necesitaba pensar, sabia que el maestro (dios de dioses) Se presentaría ante ellas en cualquier momento; y a el, si no le podía desviar su interrogatorio por que probablemente con una sola mirada se daría cuenta de lo que escondía, ya que el sabría lo que se ocultaba en su corazón desde donde estaba (sentada en lo alto de una rama de un gran árbol) Se oía claramente el llanto de manami, el no se movía no la consoló (Seguía furioso) pero tampoco la quito

Continuara.

Mily


	11. se acerca el adios

Se acerca el adios

Masumi se quedo dormida pensando y pensando ya el tiempo se había acabado, ya debían regresar así fue como se durmió sola en lo alto de ese árbol al despertar se encontraba sobre un fuerte pecho y se asusto al levantar la cara, quedo cara con cara con el, estaba despierto esperando que ella se despertara, su hermana también estaba dormida al otro lado de el, en las piernas de ella estaba la cabeza de la pequeña lyn

Masumi se levanto, lo siento no me di cuenta que estaba dormida sobre ti; pero recordó algo importante ella se había quedado dormida sobre un árbol seguramente el la encontró y la bajo del mismo

Manami despertó y bostezo también se despertó la pequeña lyn un nuevo y hermoso día comenzó aunque mostraba una radiante sonrisa en el fondo del corazón de manami había tristeza, ya que sentía que el tiempo junto al gran youkai Se terminaba y sabía que no había nada para impedirlo

Sesshoumaru sentía que algo estaba por pasar, algo inesperado, así que debía estar alerta Masumi había tomado una decisión importante en su vida, sabia que el tiempo se agotaba, ella espero que todos comenzaran su rutina diaria, después de desayunar caminaron bastante, a lo mas lejos que fueron. Llegaron a un oscuro bosque sesshoumaru dijo-espérenme aquí ya vuelvo

Jaken pero amo bonito llévenme a mi también…

Mire señorita manami allí abajo hay un río y esta lleno de flores vamos a recoger de todos los colores para hacerle un collar al amo sesshoumaru. a el le gusta mucho, seguro ¿que a el le gustan?-pregunto manami

Lyn. Si; yo siempre se las hago y el no se pone bravo. la niña se llevo a manami a la orilla del río para recoger un montón de hermosas flores de muchos colores

Masumi: tomo las riendas del demonio ah-uh y se alejo para internarse dentro del bosque

Jaken: ¿para donde van ustedes? no se alejen; que el amo sesshoumaru espera que yo las proteja… espérenme

Ninguna de ella le hizo caso al pobre, masumi dejo que la criatura comiera un sabroso pasto verde y se sentó sobre la rama de un árbol desde allí pensó en una persona y se dirigió hacia donde estaba, Ella apareció en otro árbol este era uno enorme pero no lo veía siguió bajando hábilmente por entre las ramas (se estaba divirtiendo) Cuando sintió que la atrapaban asombrada se dio cuenta que su captor era sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru: ¿se puede saber que hacer por esta zona sola?

Masumi le dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió –estaba jugando por aquí.-Oye y ¿tu que hacer por aquí? ella se el acerco, el cuerpo insinuante sobre el (Recuerden que ella tiene una personalidad muy sensual)

Aunque estaban en lo alto de un enorme alto ella no le importaba se acerco para besarle los labios eso era algo que ella deseaba hacer desde hace días

Sesshoumaru algo asombrado acepto el beso de ella, sintió como la mano de ella hacia a un lado el traje del guerrero para tocarle la piel, al sentir que las cosas se estaban poniendo fuertes la alejo de el

Masumi sintió con tristeza, el rechazó de el hacia ella.-por favor sesshoumaru no me rechaces deseo tocarte, ella volvió acercar su boca a la de el, en ese instante ambos desparecieron para aparecer dentro de una cueva

¿En donde estamos? pregunto el

En un lugar seguro no te preocupes no te haré daño sesshoumaru El solo sonrió empezó a besarlo y el a corresponderle los besos En fin; ella lo sedujo y el se dejo seducir, ella lo amo con locura y el se dejo amar. Estaban abrasados en el suelo la cabeza de ella estaba apoyada sobre el fuerte pecho masculino y el olor de el llenaba los sentidos de ella. lo beso -sesshoumaru te amo dijo masumi

Los ojos del joven demonio solo brillo con una suave luz al oír esas palabras

Continuara

mily


	12. mi amor

Mi amor.

Regresaron hasta donde estaban los demás, la cara de masumi tenia un brillo especial el gran youkai olía a orquídeas (la flores favoritas de masumi)

Jaken se dio cuenta e iba a decir algo pero lo pensó mejor ya había recibido mucho golpes esa semana de parte de su amito, y no quería mas

Estaba empezando a caer el sol en el firmamento se veía hermoso, la gama de colores rojizos en el cielo que anunciaba el fin de un maravilloso día. Ambas hermanas estaban mirando el atardecer desde distintos lugares

Una estaba sentada encima de una gran roca y la otra sobre suave hierba; Mas adelante de ella estaba la pequeña lyn que se las había ingeniado colocándole el collar de flores a sesshoumaru y otro a jaken para reirse del último.

Hasta le coloco dos al demonio ah uh (uno en cada cuello) En el cielo de repente apareció una enorme nube azulada de ella salio un relámpago. Manami salto asustada había aparecido el maestro de ellas buscando respuestas y a el no podían evadirlo, se dio cuenta que el tiempo había llegado a su fin

Manami se acerco decidida hasta debajo de la enorme nube, de ella salio un rayo de luz el cual paralizo a las demás criaturas que estaban cerca; la luz la llevo hasta donde estaba el anciano sensei ella se acerco hasta el, para darle un beso en la mejilla

Niña ¿encontraste la respuesta que buscabas? –pregunto el

Si, ya encontré una respuesta – sensei ¿me puedes convertir otra vez en lo que era?

Pequeña si eres la misma que te fuiste solo te quise haces mas vulnerable-contesto juguetonamente el anciano con los ojos llenos de brillo. Solo un poco más vulnerable a las emociones humanas y disminuir un poco la fuerza de tus poderes.

El anciano sensei movió suavemente la mano devolviéndole el traje a masumi convirtiéndola en lo que era; un ser superior

Masumi sonrió de alegría y hasta dio una vuelta en redondo para que viera su antiguo traje; el traje de las diosas

Sensei: pequeña veo que tomaste una crucial decisión -Si; respondió ella para desaparecer y volver aparecer frente a su familia.-Si, había sido muy corto el tiempo que estuvo con ellos pero fue inolvidable

Manami abrió muchos los ojos al comprender lo que había hecho su hermana

Masumi hizo un movimiento con la mano volviendo a todos a la normalidad

Lyn que era una niña intuitiva se acerco corriendo hacia ella y la abrazo llorando ¿Te vas a ir?, ¿dime que no te vas a ir?

Masumi la abraso y la beso, no te preocupes estarás bien de ves en cuando te vendré a ver pequeña.

Jaken no se acerco pero de sus ojos de notaba la tristeza masumi se acerco a el y agarro el báculo de dos cabezas con ambas manos este despidió una luz plateada.

Jaken: ¿se puede saber que le hiciste a mi báculo mujer? espero que no lo hayas estropeado por que le tengo mucho cariño, ya que me lo regalo mi amo bonito

jaken lanza un ataque con la mujer-dijo ella- (recuerden que el báculo de jaken tiene dos rostros uno en de un hombre y el otro el de una mujer)

¿Para que querrá que lance ataques con la cara mujer? si ella lo único que hace es gritar Pensó jaken –pero bueno si quiere que ataque con la cara de mujer… lo haré….Y del báculo salio una luz que congelaba todo lo que estaba enfrente

Las hermanas solo se miraron unos instantes a los ojos pero se entendieron sin palabras

Sesshoumaru trataba de entender lo que pasaba cuando vio las dos miradas que cruzaron las tennyo; entendió lo que pasaba, el vio a masumi elevarse hasta ubicarse en lo alto de la nube, todos vieron… desde allí ella pudo verlo a los ojos el solo la miro unos instantes y se marcho, detrás de el se fue jaken lyn se despidió y se marcho montándose sobre la criatura ah-uh manami miro a su hermana y le salio una lagrima de sus ojos

Masumi la vio montarse sobre la criatura. Ella desapareció llevándose la nube con ella mientras pensaba…. Sesshoumaru manami es lo mejor que llego a tu vida… entre ella y lyn, son las que curaran tu corazón, lyn representa la alegría y la inocencia; y mi hermana el amor puro y al esperanza, estoy segura que ella segara a romper la barrera que rodea a tu frió corazón.

Solamente necesitara tiempo, tiempo que yo pretendo darles… ya que al ser una diosa el tiempo esta a mi favor, somos inmortales una vida en la tierra es equivalentes a semanas en el cielo… y lo mejor de todo es que no envejecemos… las dos no podemos estar en la tierra. Así que decidí que seas tú la que se quede, yo regresare a mi mundo.

Adiós mi amor; se feliz

FIN


End file.
